


Shop Owner AU (Ultimatum)

by happiihaden



Series: SasoDei Week 2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex for Favors, Shop Owner AU, Smut, deidara is also kind of a hobo, deidara is trying his best, obito is best friend, sasodeiweek2021, sasori is a grumpy shop owner, this is a multiparter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: He gripped the gun tight. There was no way he could do this.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Series: SasoDei Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: SasoDei Week 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1 out of ???

Genre: Hurt/Comfort / Romance

Rated: M

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

Ultimatum © Rogue

* * *

He gripped the gun tight. There was no way he could do this. There were other ways of doing this. They wouldn't listen to him though. They needed the money right now. It was either this or his life and Deidara very much liked living. 

“You point the gun at them. Watch them. And I'll get the money,” the masked man relayed to the blond. 

Deidara stared down at the gun. It felt heavy in his hands. 

“Put your hair up, stupid. If they can see it beneath the mask then you're fucked. I'm not having this fucked up.”

The blond nodded and set the gun down. A weight off his hands. He tied his hair up into a low and neat bun. 

“Remember that you're the reason why you have to do this. If you wouldn't have fucked up and paid us when we told you to, then this wouldn't have happened.”

The gun was put back in his hands. 

“If you kill someone, that's on you. Don't fuck it up.”

Deidara nodded. 

“I grab the money. You hold them hostage. Got it?” The man repeated one last time. 

“Yes.”

The man nodded and slipped the black ski mask over the blond's head. “Let's get this show on the road.”

The two pulled up to the store. The man in the store didn't even bother to glance out the window. 

Deidara followed the bigger man closely. They busted through the doors. He was pushed ahead and on instinct drew his gun. He tried to speak but his voice caught in his throat. 

He was scared.

“Hands where we can see em,” his partner grunted. “We'll shoot otherwise.”

The clerk slowly raised his hands. 

Why wasn't he sacred? Did he know that Deidara had no clue what he was doing? Did this kind of thing happen to the clerk often?

“Move away from the counter.”

The clerk did. Deidara followed him with his gun. He stood in front of him, blocking his only exit. 

His partner dodged behind the counter and began raiding the cash register. He stuffed very little into his cash bag. “You got a safe?”

The clerk glared for only a second. “We do… but only my boss would know the code for it.”

The masked man growled in response. “It's best to not fucking lie to me, old man. I know damn well you own this shop. You're going to open the safe for us.” He nodded at Deidara.

Deidara took a step closer, the gun only a few inches away from the man's chest. “Show us,” he spoke in a harsh whisper. 

The clerk seemed to reluctantly turn his back. 

The blond pressed the gun against his back. People did that in the movies all the time. Surely this tactic worked. 

The man led them to a small office next to the counter. It could've easily been mistaken for a closet. There was no name attached to the door. Inside was the safe. 

Deidara watched the man put in the code. Deidara watched himself watch the man. He felt out of body. Out of mind. Numb. 

The safe cracked open. His partner pushed the man away, snatching all the money he had in that safe. “This store makes no damn money,” he grumbled under his breath. Tying his bag off, he motioned for the blond, “Lets go.”

His partner ran first. Deidara backed out of the room, the angry store owner watching him. Once he felt far enough, he darted toward the door. He tripped once, falling over his own damned feet in a fit of panic. He made it back to the van, heart beating wildly. 

Driving away from the store, he felt guilt. He hoped that the man and his little shop would make it.

“Good job, brat,” his partner smirked. “Barely got enough to cover your debt, but it'll do.” He waved a hand and the car stopped. “Now get the fuck out. Next time we see you in our territory, you're dead.”

Deidara dropped the gun and mask. He climbed out of the van and watched as the others drove off without him. He was dropped off on the side of the road. Far away from that little shop, but still in town. It'd be quite a walk home. 

Home was a run down apartment. Unbearably hot during the summer and freezing during the winter. Persistent pests were his neighbors. Food was whatever he could bum or steal. A single bed and kitchen table. One chair. A few dishes. Home sucked. 

But when Deidara got home, he sat on his bed. Then he wept. Tears of relief and guilt had taken over his body. He was free of those assholes who put him in this situation, but at the cost of putting someone else into an equally bad situation. 

It was all his fault they had told them. He didn't want to believe them. 

After sobbing into his hands for so long, the blond’s stomach rumbled. Maybe there was something to eat. He checked his cupboards. Nothing. Fridge? Nothing. His stomach rumbled again. Oh well, he'd just have to eat in the morning. 

Deidara crawled into his bed. Cold and alone. 

The following morning, the blond was hungry. Starving. Maybe he had a couple dollars left over from his last “job”. He searched his pants for his wallet. Weird. He searched around the floor. Then his bed. Then the table. His whole apartment. Panic was starting to course through his veins. Could he have left it in the van? The store

He ran out the door. Shoelaces untied and pants undone. If his wallet was still at that store…

He reached the store in a matter of minutes. Appropriately dressed now, he slowly pushed open the door, the small bell alerting the shopkeeper of his presence. He inwardly cringed. This was not a good idea. From the corner of his eye he could see the redhead move toward the counter. 

Deidara had to look away. No way he could look this guy in the eye. Not after just robbing him the night before. He felt so bad about it. The blond tried to act casual. He walked up and down the aisles, looking beneath the shelves for his wallet. He could only hope that it wasn't here and was just sitting at the bottom of the van he rode in last night. 

“Looking for something specific?”

The blond jumped at the sudden presence of the store owner. “I-I… I'm sorry?”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Can I help you find something.”

Deidara got to his feet, dusting off his already dirty pants. He didn't wear these last night did he? He sure hoped not. Dear god, he hoped he wasn't wearing the same clothes from yesterday. “I, uhm, just needed some soap, yeah?”

“Sure seems like it,” the man mumbled under his breath. He crossed his arms and sighed, “Well you're definitely in the wrong store if you're looking for toiletries.”

The blond blinked in confusion. 

“You're in an art store.”

Deidara blinked again. 

“Are you high or something?” The owner asked seemingly irritated. 

The blond shook his head quickly, “No, sorry. I just thought… you carried a certain soap. For cleaning paint brushes!” the male commended himself for that cover. 

The man stared, “We do. You're in the wrong aisle, however.”

“Silly me, perhaps you could show me, yeah?”

“Sure.”

Deidara took a quiet breath of relief as he followed the redhead. Clearly, the man didn't recognize him. Now that he wasn't freaking out or holding a gun to the man, he was able to actually check him out. 

He wasn't very tall or strong looking. His skin was like caramel. His voice was rather pleasant. Surprisingly deep for how childish his face looked. Clean shaven, but he could see just the hint of stubble around his jaw. No name tag. Strange. Didn't people who worked in stores wear name tags? Even if they owned the place?

“Are you done staring at me?”

Deidara flushed. He hadn't meant to stare so long. Glancing at the shelf, he picked up a random container of brush cleaner. “Ah, yeah, here's the one.”

“Great. Anything else you need help finding?”

The blond shook his head. He started to head toward the counter, as if he were going to pay for it. He set it down and begun to dig through his pockets. 

The clerk went behind the counter. 

“Oh, darn, looks like I forgot my wallet at home. I'll have to come back later and buy some. Sorry, yeah,” the blond lied. 

The owner didn't seem too happy but nodded. 

Deidara turned sharply and went to exit the building. The redhead’s next choice of words stopped him. 

“Come again soon, Deidara.”

His body felt heavy. The hairs on his neck stood. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. He pushed the doors open and bolted out the door. No way could he go to jail. He would never make it. They'd eat him alive. 

Deidara ran and ran until he finally made it home. There went his entire life plan. He wanted to find a job. Go back to school. Meet somebody to settle down with. He had a whole life to live, but now it was all ruined. 

After hours of panic and plans of running away, something clicked in Deidara's head. The store owner had found his wallet. He knew it was him who robbed him, yet he didn't try to keep him in the store. Didn't call the cops. Didn't do anything except talk to him like he was a regular customer. He wasn't afraid of Deidara. It was like last night. The man was more angry than scared. 

Deidara left his home.

He returned to the store. It was around noon and the store was filled with people. There was even actual workers. The blond was a bit nervous. This had to be a bad idea, but he had a feeling the store owner didn't call the cops for a reason. 

The bell dinged as he entered once more. Deidara felt nervous. His anxiety spiked when an employee looked at him in surprise. 

He called down a nearby aisle, “Hey, boss! Would you believe it? The kid came back! Just like you said he would!”

Deidara flushed. The man actually expected him to return? What would've happened had he not came back?

Soon enough the redhead store owner emerged from the aisle. He carried a box in his arms. Must've been pretty heavy, Deidara noticed. He definitely had more muscle than the blond gave him credit for. The dips in his forearms curved perfectly. It made him wonder what his other subtle muscles looked like. 

“Perhaps you'd like to have a chat.”

It wasn't really a question. Deidara nodded slowly. 

“Follow me then,” the redhead instructed. He handed the box over to his employee. He didn't bother to see if Deidara was following him or not. 

The blond was lead to the office. He was instructed to sit in front of the desk and he did so nervously. The man sat across from him. 

“I believe this belongs to you,” the clerk stated, holding a wallet up for Deidara to see. 

The blond nodded slowly. 

“You robbed me.”

Deidara bit his bottom lip, feeling extremely guilty. 

“Do you know how much you took from me?”

The blond shook his head. He had an idea, but he wasn't for sure. 

The man's eyes narrowed. “Ten grand.”

Deidara's eyes widened. That was way more than what he owed those one scumbags! And he had said that it barely covered it… that liar! 

“I-I’m so sorry, yeah…”

The man opened a drawer to his desk, dropping the wallet in. “Sure.”

The blond frowned. He was being sincere. “How come you didn't call the cops? Why am I here?”

The owner smirked and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I prefer to handle my own affairs. I have a proposition for you, if you're willing.

Deidara blinked, “A proposition?”

“A deal. An agreement.”

The blond nearly rolled his eyes. He wasn't an idiot. “Yes, what kind though?”

The man tapped his fingers against the desk. “I want you to pay off what you owe me.

Deidara slumped in his chair. Just great. Another debt that he couldn't pay off. 

“I don't have a job, yeah…”

“Clearly. You smell like a dirty vagrant,” the man stated with a scoff. “I’ll have you work here of course.”

The blond pouted. He didn't smell  _ that  _ bad, did he? “Work here, yeah?”

The redhead nodded, “However, every paycheck you make entirely goes to me.”

Definitely unfair. “How much is the pay? How long would I have to work?” Deidara wanted all the info he could get. 

“Eight dollars an hour.”

“Only eight!?”

The man shrugged, “It's a fair wage.”

Deidara stood from his seat, “For a child's allowance maybe!”

“If you don't want to work then I'll be glad to call the cops for you.”

The blond frowned, “Fine. Not that I really have much of a choice…” Deidara looked around. This guy really didn't have his name pinned anywhere. No certificates, plaques, or name tag on his desk. “Can I at least know your name, yeah?”

The man smirked and held out a hand for the blond to shake. “Sasori Akasuna, and for the next few months I'll be the one ordering your ass around.”

It didn't take long for Deidara to discover that he didn't like Sasori one bit. The guy was a major asshole and he seemed to have made it his mission to make Deidara’s life hell more than it already was. Sure, he had robbed the guy and did deserve this punishment, but that didn't mean he had to be treated worse than a dog! 

“I told you to stack those boxes from biggest to smallest for a reason, brat. Now they're all over the floor.”

Deidara's eye twitched. “Well maybe if you got a bigger closet I wouldn't have to stack things so meticulously and nothing would get knocked over, yeah!”

Sasori crossed his arms, scowling. 

The blond crossed his arms back in retaliation. 

“Go clean it up. Anything damaged has to be put in a separate box and taken count of.”

Deidara sighed as the man walked away, leaving him humiliated in the middle of the aisle he had been zoning. He glanced around catching a few eyes of people who had stopped to stare at the escapade. “What!? Like none of you have ever been told off by your boss!? Go find a soap opera to watch!”

The customers all turned their heads and resumed their shopping. 

The blond growled and rubbed his face in aggravation. He'd have to go clean up that damn closet eventually. It'd probably be after his long ass list that Sasori already had him doing. Deidara swore that not even Obito did this much work! Speaking of the little idiot…

“Ah, Deidara!” the teenager smiled brightly. “There you are! Feels like forever since I last saw you!”

The blond sighed. “You just saw me like five minutes ago.”

“Five minutes feels like forever when I'm without you,” the teen batted his eyelashes. 

Deidara rolled his eyes and pushed the kid out of the way. “Yeah, yeah. Look I gotta go fix up that shithead’s shitty closet.”

Obito perked up, “Let me help you!”

“Both of us can't fit in there and you know that, yeah.”

The teen smirked, “Guess we'll just have to stand reeeeeeally close then.”

Deidara decided to ignore the male and headed toward the closet. He could hear his coworker laugh followed by the taunt, “So easy to get under your skin.”

Upon opening the closet, several boxes tumbled down crashing onto him. “Jesus fuck!” Deidara cried out in pain. Art supplies were not lightweight. He scowled even more when he saw some of the boxes crushed. Damaged supplies came out of his paycheck - not that it mattered since he didn't really have one to begin with. 

“You just can't not make a mess, can you, brat?”

Deidara growled as Sasori passed by, clipboard and pen in hand. The blond snatched the stationery. “Maybe if you didn't over order you wouldn't have to worry about trying to make it all fit, yeah.”

“Maybe if you hadn't robbed me you wouldn't have to worry about managing my supplies,” the redhead sassed back. 

“Maybe if you didn't keep ten fucking grand in your safe you wouldn't have to worry about replacing the funds by forcing me to work!” The blond all but yelled. 

The redhead snorted, “And miss out on free labor? It brings me great joy to see a low life like you suffer.”

The blond scoffed and began to shuffle the boxes around. “Whatever. Just leave me the hell alone, so I can finish this bullshit.” 

Sasori rolled his eyes and stalked off to his office. However, just before he locked himself in his office, he took one last glance at Deidara. 

The blond caught the look, slightly confused and annoyed. 

The redhead looked him up and down quickly, eyebrows raising just slightly. He smirked. Then he was gone. 

Deidara frowned. Did the redhead just check him out…? He looked down. Then he scowled. No, the redhead was definitely not checking him out. He was just mocking him for being covered in paints that somehow had busted and exploded through the box he had moved. And on one of his nicer shirts too! What a shame. 

A couple of hours passed and before Deidara knew it, it was lunch time. He groaned, stomach rumbling loudly and painfully. His hands searched his pockets despite knowing he didn't have any money. Maybe he could go hang out behind some restaurant. 

“Deidara!” A voice chirped from behind him. “Finally off?”

The blond let out another groan. It was one annoyance after another. “What do you want, Obito?”

The raven smiled, “Just thought we could grab some lunch together! Sasori said he doesn't mind.”

“I've had my fill of socialization for the day, so you can fuck off, yeah,” Deidara huffed.

Obito ignored him as usual. “We should hang out sometime. That'd be fun.”

Deidara scowled, “Like I'd ever hang out with you outside of work-” His face flushed as his stomach let out another distressed gurgle. 

“Hungry, Dei?” 

“No and don't call me that,” the blond snapped, now walking faster and further away from the teenager. 

Obito simply laughed and caught up with him. “Hey, lunch is on me. I know you don't have any money and the boss isn't paying you.”

Deidara gave the boy a nasty glare. “I don't need your help-” He nearly slapped his stomach for betraying him. 

Obito stopped and grabbed the blond by the arm, stopping him with surprising strength. “Seriously, Deidara. Let's get lunch, ok? We don't have to talk or anything. Let's just eat.”

Another rumble and Deidara let out a sigh, “Sure…” He frowned at the raven boy's smile, but began to follow him as he led them in the opposite direction. 

Thankfully, most places were within walking distance of the store, so they didn't have to drive. The two sat at a nearby fast food place and the blond got to know the other a little bit better. He wasn't as bad as Deidara seemed to think he was. The blond just always happened to be in a bad mood when Sasori was around, which just left Obito to take his anger out on. He wasn't any different than Deidara - Just a kid trying to make something of his life. The only difference being Obito had a better chance at that then Deidara.

“So…” Obito started, “why'd you do it?”

The blond raised an eyebrow, shoving the last bite of his burger into his mouth. “Do what?”

“Rob the store?” 

Deidara frowned, swallowing the chunk of food. “It's really none of your business, yeah.” 

Obito smiled and shrugged, “Just curious. I mean, you and that one guy took ten grand. Ten grand. How come you're still in town? I'd run off with the money and change my face and name.”

“I didn't get to keep any of it.” 

“Oh?”

Deidara shook his head. “I’m not getting into it. Look, I appreciate you buying me lunch, but I don't want to talk about what happened, okey?”

Obito went quiet, but nodded, "Sorry, I shouldn't have pried. It's just not something you see often, yanno?"

The blond sighed and plopped a french fry into his mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't bring it up again."

The taller male nodded and happily munched on his food. He was just content hanging out with Deidara. "We should get back soon," Obito piped up. "Sasori will get mad if we're late. The guy is pretty scary when he's mad."

“He’s just an asshole, yeah,” Deidara grumbled. “But I don’t want to owe him a single dime more.” The two tossed their trash on the way out.

Obito chuckled and patted the blond on his shoulder. “That’s the spirit!”

Returning back to the shop, Sasori was quick to scold the pair. “You’re late,” he said pointedly. His foot tapped impatiently, arms crossed.

Obito gave a sheepish smile, “Sorry, boss! That was my bad. I misjudged the time.”

Everyone there knew that was a lie, but Sasori waved it off. 

“Fine, fine. You’re usually never late anyways. I’ll let it slide this time,” Sasori sighed. He sent a glare at Deidara. “This is your first warning. Don’t be late. Tardiness costs time and money, both of which you have neither to waste. Understood?”

The blond grit his teeth together. 

Sasori raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, sir,” Deidara nearly growled. 

“Good to hear,” the redhead smirked. “Alright, both of you, get back to work.” He made a shooing motion with his hands as he left his employees.

Deidara watched the man’s back as he slinked back to his office. He needed to find a faster way to pay off the redhead. 

Two weeks had gone by and Deidara had just about enough of the redhead and his demands. He was about ready to turn himself into the police. Surely time in jail was much better than being stuck working for a complete ass like Sasori. He wasn’t sure how Obito managed to stay so positive and kind. Deidara would’ve gone insane. 

Maybe he already had. 

“Brat, that’s not how you stock the shelves. You honestly should know this by now,” Sasori sighed, correcting the blond’s mistakes. “Labels facing out neatly aligned with each other. Everything pushed to the front, no stacking.” He ignored the blond’s huff of embarrassment. “How long have you worked here now? A month now?”

“Three weeks,” Deidara crossed his arms. 

Sasori clicked his tongue. “That’s plenty of time to learn how to properly stock a shelf.”

The blond groaned, “You’re such a tight ass!”

“And you’re an idiot who can’t stock a shelf.”

Deidara let out a long aggravated groan. “I can’t take this anymore. You’re so fucking ridiculous and rude and… and… and just a mean old man.”

Sasori whipped his head to stare at the blond in bewilderment. Old man?! Who was he to call the redhead old? 

“How much more of this do I have to take?” the blond whined. 

The redhead sighed and shook his head. People were starting to stare, not that that was anything new. Deidara had a knack for causing unwanted attention. “Brat, follow me. We can talk about this in my office.”

“You just don’t want people to hear how ridiculous this all is, yeah!”

“That’s precisely why. Congrats on getting something right for once,” Sasori hissed. He swung open the office door and pointed with a finger. “Now get in here, you idiot.”

Deidara scoffed and begrudgingly made his way inside the tiny room that typically housed his boss. He flung himself into a chair, already knowing the drill. He had been lectured in here many times before and he figured today wouldn’t be any different. 

Sasori shut the door behind them and circled around to his desk. He sat behind it, the support of his chair making a soft squeak. “You want to know how much you’ve made so far?”

Deidara looked up from his nonchalant sitting, straightening up. “Of course I do. I need to know how much longer I need to continue working in this shithole.”

The redhead snorted, “Right. Like you live anywhere better.” He pulled out his calculator and a file. His fingers played with the edges of each paper before he found the right one. Looking back and forth, he crunched some numbers into the calculator. “You’ve approximately made… a thousand dollars.”

The blond’s jaw dropped. “That’s it?”

Sasori shrugged, “That’s not awful considering.”

Deidara slumped back into his chair. “That means I’ll have to work for another…”

“Eight to nine months, give or take,” Sasori added up.

“That’s almost a whole year, yeah!” the blond complained.

Sasori leaned back into his seat, arms crossed. “Maybe now you’ll understand how I felt when my money was stolen. It’s hard enough to sell art supplies in this town as it is. I also have to pay a lot of my extra charges out of pocket. Running a business isn’t cheap.”

Deidara covered his face with his hands. “You think I wanted to rob you?” he groaned. “If I had a choice in the matter I would’ve just stayed home.”

Sasori rested his temple against his fingers. “How desperate are you to pay off your debt?”

“Honestly? At this point, I’d get on my knees and beg, yeah.”

The redhead couldn’t bite back his smirk. “Well, that can be arranged actually.”

Deidara’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He sat up slowly. “What are you getting at, old man?”

Sasori’s eyebrow twitched, but he pressed on. He waved his free hand in the air perfunctorily, “I thought of a more… productive way to have you meet your end. You’d just have to do as you mentioned beforehand.”

The blond narrowed his eyes. What could Sasori be implying that would require him to quite literally be on his knees begging? 

“Once a week and I’ll cut your time in half. That means you only have to “ _ work” _ for four months. That’s…” Sasori counted in his head, “Twelve sessions.”

It dawned on the blond all at once.

“You want me to suck your dick, don’t you!?” the blond yelped as he stood up, hands slamming against the wooden desk. “You perverted old fart, yeah!”

The redhead gave the blond an unimpressed look. “I was trying to be more tasteful about it, but essentially - yes. Each week you meet me in my office and use your mouth to satisfy me.”

The blond glared, face painted red. “So you find me attractive then?”

Sasori rubbed his chin, “Well obviously.”

Deidara swore he could feel steam pouring out of his ears. So forward! “I thought you hated me, yeah!?”

Sasori scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Of course I do. I just can’t deny a true work of art when I see one is all.” He folded his hands again. “Enough banter. Is this offer something you’d like to consider?”   


The blond back away. “No way! This…! This! This is coercion! You can’t just… You can’t just pay me for sex! Isn’t this prostitution?!”

The redhead scowled, “Firstly, this is not a coercion of any sorts. Non consensual acts of intimacy is an absolute turn off. And secondly, think of it more as a favor. It’ll be like the same as you working on the sales floor. Except… you might actually enjoy this more?” he smirked.

Deidara felt a shiver course his body. How dare that old man give him such a dreamy stare! “I can’t believe this! I really can’t,” he laughed. “I’m over it. I’m so done, yeah.” He walked towards the door. “Fuck you and fuck this place! I don’t care anymore! Call the cops, yeah! It’ll be ten times better than this shithole!” he yelled, flipping Sasori the bird. With his final peace said, he slammed the office door closed behind him and he stormed out of the store. 

Deidara had never in his life been in such a situation! Even at his lowest lows, he’d never thought to turn to sex work. Not that there's anything wrong with sex work. It was just… he’s a man! Most men didn’t turn to that kind of thing and surely it had to be hard to get into. He really couldn’t believe that Sasori offered him that kind of job.

It was all he could think about. His every waking thought consumed with the ordeal. It got worse when he realized that Sasori had indeed been checking him out everyday. The redhead must’ve been very good at hiding it - Deidara never noticed! As flattering as it was… Sasori was a man! And so was Deidara! How could a man think about another man in that way!? It was dirty! … Wasn’t it? 

Speaking of dirty… How did Sasori ever find him sexually appealing? Wasn’t he the one who made comments about Deidara being a smelly hobo? There was no way someone was into that kind of thing… right? 

The blond pressed his pillow over his burning face. He really wished Sasori had just called the cops on him.

Another two weeks passed and Deidara never returned to the store. He was also never arrested. 

The blond was waiting outside a restaurant back entrance, hanging around the trash. He was starving more than usual. Perhaps he had grown too accustomed to Obito treating him to lunch. His stomach rumbled loudly. 

“Here ya go, kid,” the worker stated as he handed the blond a styrofoam box. “This was about the best I could sneak out from the scraps.”

“Thanks, Kisame,” Deidara sighed, appreciative. “It means a lot.” 

The other man gave him a small smile and nodded before heading back inside. 

The blond opened the box to check the food. He scrunched his nose up at the person’s choice of meal. He’d eat it anyways. He held his box, walking back home. He glanced over at the art store as he passed by. He stopped midway - staring at his box of scrap food. Deidara looked up at the store once more. 

“I know I’m going to regret this…” Deidara sighed. 

He waltzed into the shop and straight to the redhead’s office. 

Sasori looked on in surprise at the blond’s arrival.

Deidara scowled and sat the food down on the man’s desk. He crossed his arms, “I’ve got some ground rules to set if we go through with this deal.”

Sasori seemed bemused. He swiveled his chair to face the blond. “And what makes you think that that offer is still on the table?”

Deidara scoffed, “Please. You didn’t call the cops and report me when I left. Plus, you still find me attractive, yeah.”

“Do I, now?” the redhead smirked.

The blond leaned over the table, hands resting against his cheeks. He stuck his tongue out sensually, watching the redhead’s eyes follow his movements. Deidara tapped his tongue twice and smirked. “Treat me to dinner and get one on the house, yeah?”

He had never seen the redheaded man move so fast. 

Sasori turned around, already dialing a number on his cellphone. “Obito, I need you to close up the shop tonight. Something came up.”

Deidara snorted at the man’s assertiveness. It seemed Obito had agreed happily as Sasori hung up, grabbing his keys with haste. 

“Let’s go, brat.”

The blond laughed, following closely behind. “So, I was right then?”

“Shut up,” the redhead grumbled. 

He didn’t sound as grumpy for once. This didn’t make Deidara any less nervous. He wasn’t exactly a virgin, but he’d never touched another man. Not so intimately, anyways. He once was a high school boy and was no stranger to the ball tap game. But slapping a guy’s ball was much, much different than fondling them. Deidara tried to calm his shaky nerves as he stepped into the redhead’s car. 

“Like anything particular?” the man asked.

Deidara shook his head, “I’m not picky.”

Sasori hummed in response. 

Eating a proper meal felt great to Deidara. He was positive that food was better than sex. Especially gourmet food. Deidara watched the redhead sign off on the check. He nibbled on his fork, sucking off the remaining dessert. Sasori must’ve had a fair amount of money to afford a ritzy place like this.

“You finished?” Sasori asked, glancing up.

Deidara nodded, standing up. If there was one thing he learned it was that Sasori didn’t like to wait. A small shiver ran up his spine as the redhead placed a hand upon his hip. 

“Is this alright?”

Another nod. 

They drove back to the shop, Deidara confused. Sasori must’ve caught onto his look and pointed at the top of the building. It made sense for the redhead to live above his shop. Deidara nearly facepalmed at his own stupidity. They entered through a door unknown to the blond. It led to a staircase, taking them up to Sasori’s home.

It was a simple looking place, much like the art store. Deidara’s eyes flicked around the dark room. A few classical paintings hung on the wall - some Deidara recognized, some not. It was almost bleak. The only thing giving the home color was those beautiful paintings. He approached them slowly, fingers just barely grazing the surface. They were textured - oil. 

“Do you like them?” Sasori asked from behind him. 

Deidara nodded, “I do.” He turned to face the redhead. “Did you paint them, yeah?”

Sasori took the blond’s hand in his, dragging it lightly across the canvas to the corner. 

He could barely make out the signature.

“A few. Some were gifted.”

The blond flushed lightly. He dropped his hand and moved his whole body to face the redhead. 

The redhead looked at him indifferently. “You don’t want to do this, do you?”

Deidara’s eyes widened. He broke the man’s gaze and stared at the ground. 

“I’m not going to force you, Deidara. I’m an asshole, not a rapist.”

Deidara bit his lip. “I’ve just never been with another man before is all, yeah…”

Sasori gave a soft chuckle. “It shows,” he smirked, pinching the blond’s burning cheek.

“Hey! I’m not a virgin!” 

“Oh?” the redhead snorted. “Lemme guess, you grabbed a boob once?”

Deidara glared, flustered. 

Sasori laughed. Truly laughed.

The blond’s heart skipped a beat at the noise. He had never seen the man act so… vulnerable. So carefree. So happy…

The redhead placed a hand atop of Deidara’s head. He ruffled the man’s hair gently. “You can take the sectional. It has a pull out bed at the end. Blankets and pillows are in the ottoman.” He dropped his hand. “Don’t get in over your head, brat. You can come back to work tomorrow, if you’d like.”

Deidara watched him saunter off to another room. The door didn’t entirely close behind him, as if it were an open invitation. Just in case the blond decided to change his mind. Deidara looked toward the couch. It looked pretty comfy actually. He set up the bed, snuggling into the plush. He paid no mind to the redhead preparing for bed in the other room. He closed his eyes, taking in the smell of the man’s home. 

The light in the redhead’s bedroom turned off, blanketing Deidara in darkness. He laid there, still. Being surrounded by darkness gave him more space to think. He really had to make a decision tonight. A part of him was curious, the other - scared. If he did go through with it, what would Sasori think of him? Would it matter? They’d just go their separate ways as soon as Deidara’s debt was gone. 

Did he want that?

He crawled out from under the safety of his blankets - his feet carrying him to Sasori’s door. It opened silently. Thankfully, Deidara’s eyes had adjusted and he could make out basic shapes. He felt around just to be sure. A large bed with a lump on one side. That lump being Deidara’s hard ass boss. Who apparently had a crush on the blond. Or at least some kind of attraction. 

The blond swallowed his nervousness and pride. Slowly, he crept onto the redhead’s bed, sitting on top of, what he assumed was, his hips. 

“Deidara?” the redhead mumbled.

The blond shushed him, leaning down. His hair fell over them like a waterfall. Deidara pressed his lips against Sasori’s, slowly molding them together. “Hn,” he grunted, feeling Sasori grab his face to pull him closer. Teeth cut against his bottom lip, demanding entrance. A soft moan escaped his throat. His nerves were all over the place and on high alert. Sasori’s body twitched against his, slowly moving Deidara into a more comfortable position. Somehow the blanket was thrown to the side. The blond let out a gasp as he felt the redhead’s growing erection grind against his ass. He instinctively tried to close his legs, only further pushing Sasori closer to him. 

“Fuck,” Sasori breathed lowly.

Deidara had to bite back a moan. When did Sasori’s voice get so husky? Almost naturally, he rocked his hips. 

Sasori held his hips steady. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, brat.”

The blond clicked his tongue. “Says you,” he whispered, not so confidently. Deidara clumsily got to his knees, sliding down Sasori’s body until he was faced with the redhead’s tented boxers. He played with the elastic band of the plaid shorts.

“Hey,” Sasori started, grabbing Deidara’s attention. “Are you sure you’re gonna go through with this?”

The blond glared at him and reached for his dick, squeezing it over the thin cotton. “I’m pretty sure at this point, yeah.” 

The redhead bit his lip, breath becoming heavier by each passing second. “You never did tell me your… conditions.”

Deidara hummed, unbuttoning his boxers. He pulled out the man’s erection, face flushing at the close proximity. He was a natural redhead afterall. “I want you to buy me dinner every time I suck you off, yeah.”

“That it?” 

The blond grasped his cock, stroking it slowly. “Of course not. I get to choose the times I do it.” He glanced up at the redhead. “And… I want to keep some of my paycheck, yeah.” He stuck out his tongue, tapping the sensitive head against the wet muscle. “Sound fair?”

Sasori groaned, hips bucking up. “Yes, yes. That’s fine.”

Deidara smiled, giddy. Were men all this easy? Maybe he should’ve tried dating guys instead of women. A good blowjob was all it took to have a guy do as he said? 

Still, he had never done this before. 

With a shaky breath, he guided the hard organ into his mouth. His face lit up at Sasori’s guttural moan. He could tell it was taking the redhead everything in his power to not thrust - his thighs were quivering. Fingers interlaced in his hair. Deidara let his body control him. It knew what to do. It relaxed and allowed the cock to slide in and out of his orifice with ease. Drool dribbled out the corners of his mouth, tongue gliding against the length of Sasori’s shaft. 

Intoxicating.

Somewhere in the midst, it got rougher. The head of Sasori’s cock reaching the back of his throat, nearly gaging Deidara. He didn’t stop him though. He couldn’t. He wanted Sasori to fuck his throat raw. Just the sounds of Sasori’s moans and groans alone had Deidara’s body reacting. He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying it. Deidara felt a wet patch begin to form in the front of his boxers. 

“Fuck… fuck…” Sasori panted. “I’m close…”

Deidara swallowed.

“Oh, fuck, Deidara~” the redhead moaned, hands tightening around the blond’s hair. “If you don’t stop, I will cum.”

The blond pulled off momentarily, hand wrapping around his cock. “Isn’t that what you wanted…” he smirked, “Mas~ter~”

Sasori’s eyes darkened, mouth open with heavy breathing. The brat knew just how to play him. 

“You like, yeah?” Deidara stroked him, aiming the tip near his mouth. “Seems like something that’d get you off.”

The redhead let out a breathless chuckle, “So there are some brain cells left up there.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny,” Deidar rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you just cum in my mouth already? Don’t keep me waiting, Master.”

As if those were the magic words, Sasori came in his hand. 

Deidara flinched as the semen landed near his eye - most of it covering his face and tongue. It rolled down slowly into his open mouth. Sasori must’ve been holding out for a while. “There’s so much, yeah…”

“Shut.. up..”

The blond rolled off the redhead. “Bathroom?”

A weak hand pointed to another door.

Deidara quietly washed off the spunk from his face. He could hear Sasori already dozing off, snoring softly. He really was an old man. 

He stared at his face in the mirror, frowning.

Was this really okey?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

I want to thank everyone who read/drew/supported everyone’s pieces for SasoDei Week 2021!! It was so much fun getting to see our babes in so many different worlds, despite sharing a common theme!! I hope yall stick around for more to come (@ me too)!!

Genre: Hurt/Comfort / Romance

Rated: M

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

Ultimatum © Rogue

* * *

Sasori sighed in aggravation, fingers tapping against his desk. In front of him sat two men in suits from the IRS. Unfortunately for him, they were able to catch on to the small discrepancy that was his robbery and came to investigate the matter _unexpectedly._ The conversation itself was rather boring, but it seemed that they didn’t have a clue he was robbed… yet. The redhead reached for his files to present to them, hitting the desk underneath. “Shit,” he groaned. He rubbed his face in embarrassment. “Sorry,” he grumbled, handing over the manilla file of his recorded revenue. 

“Thank you,” one suited man said slowly. He skimmed over the papers as his partner continued to question the redhead. 

“Have you had any new hires since February?” the other asked.

Sasori continued to tap his fingers, his other hand holding his forehead. “Yes, but I don’t think they have any correlation to each other.” 

The man frowned, “Perhaps not, but it never hurts to look into. We’ll need to see your employee files as well.”

The redhead sighed and turned over another manilla file. 

Silence settled over the three men. The only noise breaking the stillness being the soft hum of the fan and Sasori’s incessant tapping. 

“Only three employees total. One of which is you?” the man looked up at him.

“Correct,” Sasori cleared his throat. “It’s a rather small shop. I don’t need that many people.”

“Ahem,” the man started, “Obito has worked for you since 2018. Junior in college. No criminal or drug record.”

Sasori nodded, jaw tight and fingers clenching. 

The man flipped to another paper. “Then there’s this one. Deedra?”

“Deidara!” he snapped.

Both men looked up at the redhead, startled. 

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sorry,” he sighed. “Deidara. He’s the one I just recently hired.” His tapping returned. 

“Right…” the man nodded. “It seems he was hired right around the same time as the discrepancy. Has he ever worked with the register or handled money for you within the time he began working?”

“Are you implying that he might’ve stolen from me?” Sasori growled.

“It is a possibility we have to look into.” 

Sasori shook his head, “The kid can barely stock a shelf. You think I’d actually let him run the register? Obito is the only other person than me to check customers out and deposit the money.”

“Then maybe Obito-”

The redhead slammed his fist on the desk. His eyes were furious, eyebrows twitching. “Listen, I understand that you have your own job to do, but I have everything under control here. If it would help I can email whatever you may need later. I’d personally appreciate it if you would cease to badger me about my employees.” 

The two men looked to each other before meeting Sasori’s gaze again. “Of course,” one stated sternly. They both stood and collected their briefcases. “We’ll keep in contact, Mr. Akasuna.” One set a business card down on his desk. “If you find anything urgent, don’t hesitate to give us a call.” 

Sasori rubbed his forehead. “That’s fine. Thank you.” He watched the men leave his office and waited a few minutes before shuddering in relief, toes curling. “Damn it, brat…” he grumbled. He scowled down at the blond between his legs under the desk. It was hard to stay mad at the blond’s, cum covered flushed face. The redhead passed him some tissues and scooted his chair back to allow the blond to crawl out.

Deidara wiped his face, his other hand rubbing his sore head. “Geez, did you really have to bring your knee up. I hit my head hard, yeah.”

Sasori rolled his eyes, fixing his pants. “Right. Because you were the one who had to keep their composure infront of the fucking IRS.”

The blond tossed the dirtied tissue in the trash and hopped up on the desk, not caring that he sat on the documents Sasori was trying to reorganize and put away. “I’m impressed that you managed, to be honest. Seriously speaking though, do you think they’ll find out about... yanno?”

“You robbing me?” Sasori asked, eyebrow cocked. He scoffed and slid the papers out from under Deidara. “Let’s hope not. That is a mess I do not want to deal with.”

Deidara frowned and played with a random wooden figure on the man’s desk. “Wouldn’t it be easier, yeah? You’d be able to get your money back and get rid of me.” The blond smirked, “Oh wait, you wouldn’t have anyone to suck your dick if you did that- ow! Hey!”

Sasori yanked the blond’s long hair again. “You talk too much. And no, it would not be easier and I wouldn’t get my money back. It’s already been three months since then. They would want to know why I never reported it, especially when I have one of the people responsible for it.”

The blond nodded, “Looks pretty suspicious, huh?”

“Precisely,” Sasori sighed, slamming his file cabinet closed. “I don’t think they’d take too kindly to our _deal_ either. It’s not exactly the most acceptable way to finance.”

“Oh, so you’re admitting that you’re illegalling prostituting me?”

Sasori growled, glaring at the blond.

Deidara laughed and ruffled the redhead’s hair. “Calm down, it was just a joke, yeah.” He hopped off the man’s desk. “Just a favor, right?”

The redhead sighed and cleaned his desk, rearranging anything the blond made a mess of. His eyes darted up to the blond’s. “Yeah. Just a favor. Now get out of here and get back to work. I don’t need any more distractions today. I”ll pay you extra for dinner tonight.”

The blond nodded, swallowing hard. “Right…” He straightened his hair out and adjusted his clothes to be more presentable. “Do I look alright, yeah?”

Sasori ignored him, eyes trained on his computer as he typed away at something. 

“Right,” Deidara muttered. He left the office without another word.

The redhead watched the door slam shut. Why did the blond sound so… disappointed? He frowned. Things were about to become overly complicated. 

Outside of the office, Deidara stomped around the store angrily. He muttered to himself, stocking shelves more aggressively than he had ever before. Customers ignored him, at this point already used to his antics. It was nothing new to them. For Deidara, however, this was a new type of anger. He felt more let down than anything. He hadn’t felt like this since high school and he knew exactly what it was. 

He was starting to have feelings for that asshole. 

Deidara wasn’t sure when it exactly had happened, but he had a feeling it started the first night he went out with Sasori. He wasn’t a bad guy and it showed. He gave Deidara the option to not participate in the offer and obviously Sasori felt some kind of attraction for him. The man didn’t trust many people either, it seemed. He defended both Deidara and Obito when they were being accused, even if it wasn’t outright…

The blond groaned in frustration. A part of him wished he could take back everything that fateful day. Maybe he could’ve convinced that gang member to rob another store. Maybe he wouldn’t have brought his wallet and lost it. Maybe he would’ve never fell for that stupid redhead’s sadistic charm.

The following month was hell. 

Both Deidara and Obito avoided the redheaded man. Sasori was the crankiest anyone had ever seen him and it may have had to do with the fact that he was now being heavily watched by the IRS. For weeks the redhead didn’t speak to anyone. Men in suits frequented the shop, in and out of Sasori’s office. Deidara hadn’t even once been able to slip in and give him his _favor_. 

Having had enough of the redhead’s gloomy mood, Deidara bravely decided to confront the man. 

Obito wished him luck. “I’ll be sure to look out for your obituary.”

Deidara flipped him off as the other laughed. He approached the office, hand on the door knob. He stopped, hearing the redhead talking to someone. 

“ _No, I do not need your money nor do you need to come here!”_

“ _I can handle the shop perfectly fine! I hadn’t had any problems before and I don’t have any now…”_

“ _The IRS are just doing their jobs. I don’t know what happened, just let it go already.”_

A long pause. Then a sigh of defeat.

“ _Granny, please… I appreciate the concern, I do. Yes… It’s fine, really. Look, I have to get back to the shop, I’ll call you later… Okey, okey. Fine. Yes, goodbye.”_

Deidara waited until he heard the man groan in distress, plopping back into his chair. He quietly entered the redhead’s office, shutting the door behind him. It seemed Sasori already noticed him.

“Not now, Deidara.”

The blond pouted and approached the man anyways. “You sure have been in a mood lately, yeah.”

Sasori exhaled, rubbing his forehead. He shot the blond a look, eyes heavy with exhaustion. 

Deidara frowned and crouched in front of the redhead. He took the man’s tired face in his hands. “You’re really stressed about all of this,” he stated, softly. His fingers trailed across the man's unshaven jaw. 

The redhead flushed at the attention being given to him. “You don’t say?” he retorted.

The blond cocked a grin. “Glad to know you’re still a smart ass.” Dainty fingers tiptoed down Sasori’s jaw to his neck and then to his collarbone.

Sasori knew where the hand was going. 

Deidara stopped right at Sasori’s belt and gave it a tug. He grinned and cocked his head, “Why don’t we go out for drinks tonight, yeah? My treat.” He stood up abruptly, hands at hips. “Whattya say?”

The redhead pursed his lips, amused. “Give a boy a little bit of money and suddenly he thinks he’s a man. Are you even old enough to drink?”

“I don’t know, yeah. You tell me,” Deidara sneered. 

Sasori opened the drawer that held Deidara’s wallet. He had almost forgotten that he had been holding onto it this whole time. Not that Deidara really needed it. He flipped open the wallet and took out the blond’s license. _Twenty-three years old._

“I could’ve been a runaway, yeah. You didn’t even bother to check my age before offering me to suck your dick did ya?”

The redhead rolled his eyes and tossed the blond back his wallet. “Shut it. I knew you weren’t a minor. I could tell you were young, but you weren’t _that_ young.”

Deidara crossed his arms, grinning. “Uh-huh. Whatever makes you feel secure.” He leaned against the man’s desk. “Soooo~ Does that mean you’ll come get drinks with me, yeah? We can get back on schedule,” he winked. “I really think you could use the stress reliever.”

Sasori scoffed, but his smirk didn’t falter. “Alright, brat. You’ve convinced me.”

The blond grinned and planted a kiss on the man’s cheek. “Sounds good, yeah!” He trotted toward the door, stomach full of butterflies. “I’ll come back after my shift tonight!” With a wave he was out. 

The redhead rubbed his burning cheek, a small smile gracing his lips. Deidara really had grown on him. He gave his chin a rub. He really needed to shave…

Later that night, Sasori stood outside his shop and home waiting for the blond. He checked his watch one more time, foot tapping impatiently. The brat sure knew how to keep him waiting. He looked up from the time to see a frantic blond running toward him. 

“H-Hey!” Deidara grinned, panting. “Sorry for making you wait, yeah. I had to fight the people at the dry cleaners to get my shirt back.” _Quite literally,_ he sighed. He could still feel the throbbing in his hands from the physical fight. He only hoped that his cheek wouldn’t swell up again - it was a good thing his hair could cover it either way. 

Sasori looked the blond up and down, reaching out to straighten his clothes up. “You clean up pretty nicely,” he commented, adjusting the boy’s collar. 

“You’re not too bad yourself, yeah,” Deidara teased. 

The redhead was no longer the unkempt man from earlier that morning. He had shaved and even got a haircut. Sasori typically always dressed nicely, but it really was as if they were going out on a date. A button up shirt and dark blazer with shoes to match. It almost made Deidara feel underdressed. He wore the nicest clothes he owned, but they were rather simple. 

“Well, come on then,” Sasori smirked. 

The trip to the bar was short. They only had to walk a couple blocks before they reached the bar. It was one Deidara didn’t recognize. 

“How come we didn’t go to the one closer? Not fancy enough for your liking?”

Sasori chuckled, “Not quite. I just figured that we’d wanna drink somewhere where we wouldn’t be ogled at.”

Deidara’s eyes widened, “Are we going to a gay bar, yeah?”

The redhead flushed, “God, no, brat! I just meant… geeze… I just wanted to drink at a place where we wouldn’t get robbed.”

The blond went quiet. “I never actually asked… Are you gay?”

Sasori stopped walking, abruptly spinning around to face the blond. Thankfully they had just reached the bar. “You seriously talk too much,” he muttered. 

“It was a serious question, yeah!”

The redhead crossed his arms, “Well, are you?”

This time it was Deidara’s turn to get flustered. “I-I don’t know, to be honest.” 

Sasori let out a sigh. “If you have to know, yes. I’ve only ever been attracted to men. Your mind eased?”

Deidara fidgeted with his shirt. “Y-Yeah. Let’s get a drink!” he tried, scrambling inside.

Sasori followed in suit after the bouncing blond, hoping the awkward tension would go away with a couple drinks. 

The two sat there, chatting and drinking. Deidara had scooted his chair closer to the redhead, alcohol encouraging the both of them to be more open and flirty. Some people gave them weird looks, others ignored them. 

“You should slow down, brat. What drink are you on now?” Sasori chuckled, working on his sixth drink himself.

Deidara finished off his and laughed, “Less than you, yeah!” His voice carried loudly. “Can you handle drinking that much, old man?”

Sasori scoffed and waved the bartender down. “Please, I was in a fraternity once.”

The blond gave him a look, “You? You were in a fraternity?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” Sasori smirked, ordering them another round. 

Deidara gave him a cheeky smile, “A little. Were you an asshole then?”

Sasori hid his grin, “I was a twink then. Kinda like you actually. Except, not as girly.”

The blond burst into laughter, face flushed a deep red. “I don’t know how you can manage to make me laugh and insult me all in one breath, yeah.” Deidara got off the stool and to his feet. “I gotta piss. I’ll be back.”

The redhead waved a hand in the air, nodding. 

Deidara staggered away from the redhead. He wandered around the bar until he finally came across the restrooms. He maneuvered around beer chugging bros and whiteclaw sipping girls. It was as he went to enter that he ran into a taller male. “Shit, sorry, man,” he apologized, meeting the man’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

At the voice, Deidara froze. 

“E-Excuse me,” the blond stuttered as he turned on his heel. Suddenly, he felt very sober. He recognized the voice as the man who forced him to rob the redhead. He had never seen his face before so he couldn’t confirm if it were really him, but he sure didn’t want to wait and find out.

“Hey? Do I know you?” the man asked, catching up to him. He placed a large hand on his shoulder.

“Nope!” Deidara squeaked in a higher voice. He practically jumped out of the man’s grip and booked it to the bar. 

“You alright?” Sasori asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

The blond ran his fingers through his hair. “Uh, yeah…” he took the glass Sasori slid to him, chugging it down. 

“Brat, sit down. Are you sure everything is alright?”

Deidara finished his drink slamming it on the bartop. His eyes flickered to where he had left the man, seeing him push through people. He had to get them out of here. If that man saw Deidara with Sasori, they were done for. The guy would surely think something suspicious was going on or that Deidara planned on snitching. Either way, they’d end up dead. Grabbing Sasori’s face, he pulled him into a kiss. 

The redhead gave a grunt in surprise. He wasn’t one for public affection, but the alcohol had pushed away his insecurities for the moment. He tried to kiss back, leaning into the blond, but Deidara had pulled away too quickly. Deidara’s lips lingered closely, whispers tickling his own.

“Say… can we go back to your house? We can finish drinking and have a little fun, yeah.”

Sasori’s eyebrows raised. 

“What do you say, _Master~_ ”

The redhead called the bartender over once more, ready to pay his tab. 

Deidara felt a sense of relief as they left the bar. He staggered back to Sasori’s house with the redhead, holding onto each other. Deidara took great pleasure in making getting into the house much harder for Sasori. His hands roaming Sasori’s body, lips pressed against any flesh he could find. 

When the redhead finally managed to open the door, the two stumbled in entangling their limbs. They barely made it past the threshold before they were on the ground. Sasori had kicked the door shut with his foot. 

The blond wrapped his arms around the older man, locking him in the sloppy kiss they shared. 

Sasori trailed his kisses from the blond’s lips to his neck, biting and sucking gently and the tender flesh. Deidara’s moans encouraged him to continue. He only stopped once he left a visible mark. A smirk graced his lips as he broke the blond’s hold and sat up. “You make me feel young again.”

Deidara couldn’t help but giggle at the statement. “So you are an old man after all.”

Sasori’s lips twitched, exposing his pearly white in an alluring grin. “You don’t seem to mind when you’re on your knees sucking me off.”

The blond bit his lip. He grabbed Sasori’s hips. “I wouldn’t mind being on my knees for something more, yeah…”

The redhead’s body went rigid. He licked his lips, eyes studying Deidara’s. “You sure about that?” his voice was deep.

Deidara felt a shiver run down his spine. “Care to find out?” 

Sasori cocked an eyebrow, “You trying to rile me up?” 

The blond sat up, face to face with the redhead. He gave the man a chaste kiss, ending with a small lick. “I’m trying to get you to fuck me.”

That was all it took.

Deidara’s back arched as Sasori assaulted his neck in kisses and bites. He wrapped his arms around the man once more. His hips bucked against the man on top of him, writhing. Their actions were rushed as they sat up to remove their shirts. Deidara fumbled with his buttons, watching Sasori shrug his own shirt off. He stared in awe as he saw the redhead’s chest, tattoos inked into his skin from his left chest to his shoulder. He would’ve never guessed the man had any. He seemed too uptight. 

“Enjoying the view?” Sasori mused. 

Deidara blushed, “I didn’t expect you to have tattoos.”

Sasori snorted, “I was young once.” He kissed the blond again, distracting the male from undressing. He grabbed at the man’s shirt, tearing it open. Buttons flew off in every direction. 

Deidara knew he should’ve cared, as that was one of his only nicest shirts, but he was too busy being showered in steamy kisses. 

The redhead kissed every inch of his body he possibly could. His calloused hands feverishly felt up the blond’s waist and thighs, as if he couldn’t keep them to himself anymore. 

“Sasori, please…” Deidara moaned out in a shaky breath. He whined in appreciation as Sasori bit his hip. The sharp sting of Sasori’s leaving a hickey there just to soothe it with a small kiss drove Deidara mad. He could hardly keep still as the redhead matched the other hip. His manhood ached in need of release, it pressing against his now tight jeans. He jolted with a loud moan as Sasori rolled his hips into his. “Sasori!”

The redhead went after the blond’s neck again, devouring it. He bit the blond’s ear lobe gently, “Fuck, I love hearing you say my name.”

If the blond’s face wasn’t already red before, it sure was now. He couldn’t think or see straight. All he knew was that he was far too hot. He wanted only one thing right now and that was Sasori. He didn’t care how, but he wanted the man in any way possible. Deidara twitched in Sasori’s hold as the man slithered down his body once more. He felt the male unclasp his belt, a wave of excitement flooding his body. The blond helped the redhead to shimmy out of his pants, kicking off his shoes and socks in the process. He didn’t even care that they weren’t on a bed or couch. “Ah~” he gasped when Sasori grabbed him. 

“I suppose I could return the favor,” the redhead smirked as he lowered his head toward the tip of Deidara’s erection. 

The blond nearly exploded at the feeling. “Sasori!” he squealed. “Oh, fuck fuck fuck fuuuck~” he whined, squirming. He had never had anyone go down on him before, so to say he was overwhelmed in immense pleasure was an understatement. 

A chuckle erupted from the back of Sasori’s throat as he took the man further into his mouth. He had to hold the blond’s hips down as he bobbed his head along his shaft. He could feel every muscle in Deidara’s body tense under him. A trembling hand reached out, grabbing his hair. Sasori paid no mind to the pain of the other pulling his hair. Instead he responded with his own groan, shivering. 

It didn’t take very long for Deidara to cum in his mouth.

Sasori came up, breathing just as hard as the blond. He wiped the corners of his mouth with a smirk. “You still with me, brat?” 

Deidara nodded, chest rising and falling harshly. He was still hard and hot. “Should… Should I suck you off too, yeah?”

The redhead shook his head. “I got other plans. On your knees,” he commanded. 

The blond did so, head hanging in embarrassment. He hadn’t thought of it until now, but Sasori was going to fuck him. In the ass. He bit his hand. How dirty. His ears grew hot as Sasori got behind him, spreading his cheeks. “A-Ah! What’re you-!?” His breath caught in his throat as something _wet_ and _hot_ pressed against his entrance. “Oh my god,” he gasped, chest falling to the ground. The only thing keeping his ass in the air was Sasori’s grip on him. And not to mention, _his fucking face._ Deidara let out another cry as the redhead’s tongue prodded him open again. 

Sasori was shameless. 

Sasori was so goddamned shameless. 

Deidara’s mouth hung open, eyebrows furrowed together. He couldn’t form a proper sentence, let alone a word. Any thoughts he had before were gone. How could he think when Sasori was behind him, eating him out with such reckless abandon? Someone would’ve thought the redhead had been presented with his favorite meal. 

Maybe it was.

The blond felt his body jolt again as Sasori grabbed ahold of his erection, stroking him to the pace of licking and sucking. Deidara could only produce mewls of appreciation and desperation. He had never been touched like this before and it had his nerves on fire. He came with another gasp, this orgasm not quite as intense as his first. “S-Sorry…” he slurred, recognizing he had made a mess on the man’s carpet. 

Sasori pulled away, a string of spit following. “That’s nothing,” he purred. His fingers teased the blond’s hole. “When I’m done with you, you’ll be the biggest mess in this place.”

Deidara’s body trembled at the words. He believed him entirely. “Aah~” he whimpered as Sasori pushed a finger in. It wasn’t the most painful, but it certainly wasn’t pleasant. He shuddered as he felt saliva slide inside of him. He was already pretty wet from the redhead’s previous endeavor, but he assumed a little more wouldn’t hurt. 

Sasori worked his finger in and out of the blond at a steady pace. At the soonest sign that the blond was more comfortable, the redhead worked in another finger. This was one more of shock for Deidara but he grit his teeth and bore through it. Sasori cooed softly at him and as best he could slid his tongue between his fingers, attempting to make up for the intrusion. Soon enough, his fingers were curling trying to find that spot and when he found it, he knew.

Deidara’s chest rose from the floor as he caught himself on shaky arms. “Oh fuck!” His back arched and he nearly caused the man’s fingers to slip. He whipped his head around to give Sasori a wide-eyed stare. “What was that, yeah?” he gasped as Sasori struck the spot in him again. His body shook from pleasure.

The redhead chuckled, “That would be your prostate, brat.” He rubbed the spot, fingers knuckle deep. “Feel nice?”

“Yes. Fuck yes…” Deidara cried. “Please don’t stop, yeah.” To his displeasure, Sasori pulled his fingers out. “No, please!~” His thighs clenched, trapping his cock between them making him moan more. “I want more~”

Sasori smirked, “And I have more for you.” He fidgeted with his own pants, undoing them almost too slowly for Deidara’s liking. 

The blond stared, biting his lip. He had seen Sasori’s dick before. Plenty of times, actually. However, it never had looked so… enticing. It was almost frightening. That was going to be inside him and while it wasn’t massive, it certainly wasn’t the size of Sasori’s fingers. 

The redhead gathered a large amount of spit into his hands, slathering his cock in it the best he could. While somewhere in the back of his head he knew he had lube, he couldn’t necessarily be bothered to go get it. He held his erection to the blond’s entrance, the head pressing against the puckered hole. 

Deidara gasped.

Sasori let out a long groan as the man’s entrance easily accepted him with little resistance. He couldn’t remember it ever being this easy, but that could’ve been due to the fact that they both had been drinking and were relaxed. It wasn’t until he was all the way in that Deidara tightened around him. “Fuck, brat. Ease up, you’ll make me cum before I’ve even done anything.”

“You- You ease up! God, I… I can’t even think straight,” Deidara whined. “I feel so… ah… full. Like I can feel you in my stomach.” He lurched forward as Sasori moved his hips.

“Don’t say shit like that,” Sasori groaned. “I’m trying to be as patient as I can.” He couldn’t help but rock his hips slowly. “Just tell me when you feel comfortable enough.”

Deidara wiggled his hips. “You can go, please.”

Sasori gave him a gentle thrust. “So polite.” 

“Mmn~” the blond moaned, hips twitching. “Sasori, please!”

The redhead held Deidara’s hips tightly. “If you’re ready then.” He pulled out mostly, before slamming back in roughly.

It shook the blond to the core. He gasped loudly, arms giving out. He fell to his elbows, his hands covering his mouth. Sasori thrust again and he felt his body shift. 

“Is it alright?”

Deidara groaned, eyes closing. “It’s amazing, yeah.” He thrust his body back to try and meet Sasori’s pace. “Don’t stop, please!” He kept his hips raised, allowing Sasori to rock his body back and forth. His knees and elbows scraped against the carpet in a burn, but he couldn’t give a damn. Sasori’s pace was brutal and Deidara loved every moment of it. Even though the blond’s hips were secured by Sasori, he fell forward. His untouched erection grinding against the space between him and the floor. He bit his knuckles in an attempt to choke back his moans, but Sasori had other ideas.

Wrapping a fist full of hair, Sasori yanked the blond back causing his back to arch. 

“Oh! Oh! Oh, Sasori!” Deidara cried out. His wails bounced off the walls as Sasori set out a punishing pace. “FUck!” he gasped when his prostate was struck. He came in a matter of seconds from the sensation, but was given no time to recover before Sasori made it his life mission to keep hitting his g-spot. Words were beyond Deidara as only guttural, animalistic noises left his throat. 

Sasori panted heavily, thighs growing tired. He couldn’t stop now. Not when the blond kept cumming and tightening around him in such a heavenly manner. Deidara wasn’t the only one losing it. Sasori’s body fell forward, wildly thrusting as he reached his climax inside the male.

Deidara shuddered at the new warmth inside of him. He could feel some of it leave his body as Sasori pulled out. He could barely move. “Sasori~” he whined. 

The redhead pulled him into his arms. 

The night was a long one, but Deidara couldn’t complain. 

At some point the two had finally made it to the bed. Deidara woke up, head pounding and body aching. He was partially covered by blankets, but kept warm by the redhead’s arms. His heart beat rapidly as memories of last night flooded his mind. 

He had had sex with Sasori.

Sasori, his boss. 

Sasori, whom he had robbed.

Sasori, the man who made his life a living hell the past four months.

And he enjoyed it. 

He ate up every second of it. Begging and moaning like a whore for it. 

Deidara slid out of bed, careful to not wake the redhead. His hips throbbed in pain as he got to his feet. He was a few steps in when he felt a warm liquid slide down the back of his thighs. His face lit up in abashment and he quickly ran inside the bathroom. The blond looked around frantically for something to clean himself with. He ran a rag under the sink’s faucet, not caring that it was cold, and wiped the residue off of his legs. He made the mistake of looking at it. The white substance stood out against the black rag. Deidara reddened. “Oh my god,” he muttered quietly. He needed to shower. The longer he stood there, the more it ran down his legs. “Oh my fucking god,” Deidara gasped. “How many times did he cum inside of me?!”

“I believe it was about six times. The rest was… everywhere else.”

Deidara spun around to see the redhead, just as naked as him. His body was covered in scratch and bite marks. The blond felt the familiar hotness in his face. He covered his embarrassment with his hands. “This has to be a dream, yeah.” 

Sasori snorted, “One hell of a dream to have then.” He walked past the embarrassed blond to start up the shower. “Feel free to join me. Promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Who’s the one who talks too much now!?” Deidara snapped. “How can you talk like that?” he asked, utterly flustered. 

“Considering I’ve seen and done everything I possibly could to you, pretty easily.” Sasori hopped into the shower and gave the blond a look. “You joining?”

Deidara returned the look and climbed into the shower with him. 

The two washed up wordlessly. Sasori, true to his word, kept his hands away from Deidara’s body. However, his eyes lingered, drinking up the blond’s body. 

“How am I supposed to clean up, yeah?” Deidara finally asked.

“With a rag and soap?”

Deidara pouted angrily and slapped Sasori’s chest. “You know what I mean!”

Sasori yanked blond locks. “I really don’t.”

Deidara looked away embarrassed. “Down there,” he mumbled. “I can still feel your cum… inside me, yeah.”

“Ah,” the redhead nodded. “Uhm…” He reached for the detachable shower head and handed it to the blond. 

Said male stared at him. 

“Use that,” Sasori said. 

Deidara looked at the shower head and then at Sasori. “Are you suggesting…?”

Sasori nodded.

“With you in here?”

“Well, why not? I’ve already gotten up close and personal with it.” Sasori shrugged, “I can even help if you’d like.”

The blond turned the shower head onto Sasori, spraying him in the face. “Oh my fucking god. Out! Out! Out!”

Sasori covered the water, trying to wipe the water away from his face. “Goddamnit, brat. Fine, fine. Just stop that!”

Deidara did as he was told and waited for the redhead to leave the bathroom. 

Sasori really had no shame.

After Deidara had finished cleaning himself, he left the bathroom in only a towel. He spotted Sasori throwing his clothes in a hamper. 

“You can raid my closet and dresser for some clothes. I figured you’d wanna wash the smell out of these. Plus I owe you a new shirt...”

“Uh, thanks,” Deidara muttered. “What about the shop?”

“Hm?” Sasori hummed. “Oh, I called Obito to let him know we closed for today.”

“And the IRS, yeah?”

Sasori rolled his eyes. “I think they can wait another day to pester me.” He held the basket on one hip, “I’ll throw these in the laundry and start breakfast. There’s some pain killers on my bedside table if you need them.”

The blond nodded and watched Sasori scurry away. He would make a cute house husband he thought to himself. 

Once dressed, Deidara seated himself on the couch. His eyes followed Sasori’s arms as he placed a plate of food in front of him. “Thanks, yeah…”

Sasori plopped down next to him. 

“You’re so much more… relaxed,” Deidara noted.

The redhead blushed, “Is that a bad thing?”

The blond shook his head. “Just unexpected…” He played with his food. Something had been nagging him since he woke up. “So… was this just another favor?”

Sasori put his drink down. “What do you think?”

Deidara frowned, “Oh… Yeah, I guess so.”

There was that disappointment again. The redhead looked the blond up and down. He sighed and grabbed Deidara’s plate from him, setting it down.

“Sasori?” Deidara’s eyes widened as Sasori kissed him unprompted. “Wha-”

“It doesn’t have to be that any more,” Sasori grumbled. “I mean… if you don’t want it to.”

Deidara cocked his head. 

The redhead looked away, face flushed. “You think I’d really put this much effort into something that was just a favor?”

“I don’t know… maybe? We don’t really know much about each other…” Deidara muttered in reply. 

“Then let’s get to know each other,” Sasori stated more firmly. 

Deidara met his gaze. 

“I’d like to keep you around longer.”

The blond’s lips twitched.

“If you’d want to, of course.”

Deidara smiled sheepishly, “I think I’d like that, yeah.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So big thank you to everyone for reading my fics! I apologize if some of these had seemed very... rushed (specifically Ultimatum) as I did do most of these in one day. These last two especially were rushed and have topics that are left unanswered or pointless to the fic, but it was intended to be longer than what I ended up doing with it. So again, super sorry if it's not the best. I hope everyone had a fun SasoDei Week!!


End file.
